


【翻译】Reservoirs 蓄水池

by CalliopeTang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalliopeTang/pseuds/CalliopeTang
Summary: 1976年盛夏，小天狼星布莱克带着有关伏地魔近期动向的情报，从家里逃了出来。而邓布利多却从霍格沃兹失踪了。查明实情的重任落在了掠夺四人组和莉莉的肩上。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reservoirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241474) by [Rosie_Rues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues). 



> *cp: 犬狼、詹莉及少量GGAD  
> *我去要了授权，然而作者神隐已久，一直没有回复我，侵删  
> 首发于lofter（昵称：Tiqqun)

1976年，一切都在燃烧。  
每天早上醒来，莱姆斯的嘴上都残留着烟尘的味道。烟雾在空气中弥漫。有时火灾发生在远方。滚滚浓烟自群山间升起，遮蔽了原本万里无云的天空。有时火灾发生在近旁，使得空气里漫溢着灰尘，直至它们如雪花般从天而降。  
他的母亲坐在窗台上，神色厌倦地观察着烟雾弥漫的势头，嘴里低吟着咒语，把危险挡在门外。她开始屯粮，把罐头塞进每到冬天都变得满满当当的地窖里。  
他的父亲破晓时便出了门，不厌其烦地徘徊在水库边沿，测量水平面下降的程度。水位持续下降了十六个月，从绿色的堤岸缓缓下移。  
莱姆斯整日都能听到警报器响彻河谷的呼啸声。越过村落后面的岩石，他能看到红色大车（指救护车）从河谷的公路上疾驶而过，“军绿女神”（指消防车）一路呼啸着在水库边往来，消防员们紧急装备上喷着水的消防泵。  
所有他所爱之人都与他相隔百里。每天，他会带上几本书到山顶或者水边——依照风向和烟雾的走势而定，但更多时候他并不看书，只是注视着天空和河谷。  
而猫头鹰会向他飞来。  
莉莉在马加拉（西班牙城市名）写道：“我去了这里的巫师区。他们只当我是个普通的英国旅客。我都忘了毫无顾忌地做个女巫是什么感觉了”。詹姆斯从他祖母在海滨度假村的别墅里寄来了许多明信片，上面有用模糊墨迹绘制的裸体女人，潦草写下的奇闻逸事和大写的惊叹语（并且总有那句，有时夹杂其中的，“你有大脚板的消息吗？”）。彼得不怎么来信，但也从马尔盖特（英国地名）寄来了一些内容简洁的字条：天太热了。食死徒攻击了隔壁村。我帮着清理了现场。很可怕。  
每一天，《预言家日报》上都重复着相同的报道：热浪和持续上涨的死亡人数。麻瓜报纸上的内容则在有关高温的幽默故事和对干旱的恐惧间转换不定。  
有时候，极少数情况下，会有其它一些信件，随着猫头鹰越过重重烟尘从天而至。内容是莱姆斯从来预料不到的：有时是张写满字迹参差、语焉不详的愤怒语句的字条，有时只是张褶皱的外卖菜单或者一张破碎的公交车票，隐晦暗示着寄信者的人身自由受到限制。一次，信在他手中变成了一个小型鹰头狮身有翼兽折纸，在他头顶打转，一面用纸喙拉扯着他的头发。一次，就在长假之初，他收到了一大捆来信和一张字迹缭乱的纸条，上面写着：“猫头鹰一小时后就会消失不见。帮我把这些信转寄出去。谢了。S.”（译注：根据上下文可知，这些信是小天狼星寄来的）  
有时猫头鹰什么也没有带来。有时它一连几天都不见踪影。而此时他便会准备好写给詹姆斯和彼得的通知信，并且做好发起一场救援行动的准备，尽管这可能会使得对方的恐怖行为演变为彻底的战争。  
然而通常在这样的时刻，都会有另一只猫头鹰带着全新的神秘讯息及时赶到。  
有时，在燥热难眠的夜晚，他会把小天狼星寄给他的这些东西全部摊在面前。他会把那些字条、纸片和咒符整理成有条理的信息，并在脑海中设想小天狼星的处境，想象他如何与那些人同处一室，苟且度日。有时，他会想象，当他们终于前去营救他的时候，小天狼星看向他们的眼神会是怎样的绝望，怎样的充满感激。又或者，他会像一个强大的英雄那样，带领他们对抗自己邪恶的家人，宛如疾风骤雨般不可阻挡。然后，在某些时刻，在夜晚最静、最暗，空气终于清爽下来的时刻，他会任由自己遐想获胜后小天狼星的样子。他会高兴得忘乎所以，浑然忘却自己与他人的界线，就像每当他被某种情绪淹没时那样，甚至会躺在莱姆斯的腿上，一遍遍讲述自己胜利的喜悦，而他则会与之四目相对……  
但他不会总是去想象这样的场景，毕竟那既不真实也不得体。  
干旱持续着。他的父亲不再洗车。他们往马桶的水箱里放了一块砖并开始用洗碗水浇花。他们家的水龙头不再出水。每天莱姆斯都会去村里，用他母亲装鸡蛋的桶从水管里打水。每天早上他都会沿着水库边，踏上一段漫长而幽静的路程。  
水库只比他大了几岁。从前在河谷里还有一个村庄。他的外祖母在那里生活了大半辈子。但后来那个村庄被洪水淹没，人们于是移居别处。现在那里只剩下一座大湖，从曲曲折折的河谷间流过。伦敦政府宣称，城市居民们对水资源的需求，优先于河谷的居民们对祖产的留恋，于是外祖母埃利斯和其他五十个村民搬离了自己的家园。他曾祖父教过书的教堂和学校以及兰马多克的那些村舍，统统被拆毁，拆下来的砖石被用于建设新的村庄。莱姆斯知道，村里曾经有很多巫师居住，但在其他村民们搬走后，巫师们也随之离去了。现在这里只剩下他自己、他的母亲以及那些游荡在河底的无名亡灵。  
以及这些年来，满月时分现身于秃山上的狼群。  
他的外祖母忿忿不平了一辈子，到死都在咒骂那些人夺走了自己的家园，决不能饶恕。就连他的母亲，也不时被恍然浮现的回忆击中，诉说霍格沃茨的最后一个学期结束后，她如何带着被磨平的口音和被轻易遗忘了的出身回到故乡，却发现自己已无故乡可回。  
人们总是彼此伤害，从一片灌木丛燃烧后留下的灰烬间走过时，这个想法隐隐在他心头浮现，伤痛总是让我们刻骨铭心，即便老去也无法忘怀，无论我们会不会魔法。  
他意识到自己情绪有些消沉。月亮越来越圆，小天狼星的来信越来越短、越来越隐晦，他的思想也越来越多地被阴霾占据。人在孤独寂寞之中，总是容易淡忘人性中的美好，即使连水面上的粼粼波光都像在暗示着过往的悲剧。  
小天狼星十七岁生日前的倒数第二天，教堂的残骸裸露在下移后的水面上。詹姆斯·波特给他寄来了一只猫头鹰。  
“我要回英国了。”信上写道，“准备好迎接我。”  
三小时后，小天狼星的猫头鹰捎来了三支常青藤。它们被人用一根绿丝线拴在一起。  
“常青藤象征着友谊、”当他举着猫头鹰，反复琢磨的时候，他的母亲告诉他，“婚姻、忠贞，还有愉悦的愿望。”  
“呃，”莱姆斯说道，略感惊讶，他的父母不怎么喜欢闲谈，“这是小天狼星寄来的。帮我拿着猫头鹰。”  
他撕下以前一份论文的底部，然后潦草写道“ P和我在一起，M”（P应该是指尖角叉子，M即月亮脸），再把纸条捏在指间，施了一个保密咒。纸条上的字母很快重新排列成一行：仅供大脚板先生查看。  
他把猫头鹰从母亲那里带回来，确保它安全地携带着纸条。他把它带到花园里，喃喃道，“这是给小天狼星的，只是小天狼星，你明白的。”然后他抬高手臂，看着猫头鹰飞远。  
两个清晨之后，在他从村里运水回去的路上，他听到了一个显然是幻影移形的声响。越过干燥的河床，他看到詹姆斯穿过烟雾向他走来，长袍在身后翻滚，神情严峻。  
“尖角叉子，”莱姆斯说道，带着一丝阴郁，仿佛预见这是个不祥的时刻。  
詹姆斯停下来，把眼镜推到鼻子上，然后抱怨道：“该死的，月亮脸，你又想多了，是吧？”  
“呃，”莱姆斯说，又一次疑惑，为什么他的朋友们都以为，有头脑的人就不会思虑。 “也许吧。”  
詹姆斯拍了他的头一下，从他的手中拿走了水桶，然后朝着村舍走去，拍了拍他的肩膀，“笨蛋，现在该行动起来了。”  
“为什么？”莱姆斯匆匆赶上。“出了什么事？”  
“没什么，”詹姆斯说。 “但如果他晚上还不出现，我们就得去救他了，肯定的。”


	2. 第二章

当他们回到村舍时，莉莉•伊万斯正坐在花园的墙上，红色的长发被扎成粗壮的马尾辫，手里握着一根烟。 晨光使她的头发在薄薄的烟雾中仿佛燃烧的火焰。当他们靠近时，她抬起头，挑起一条眉毛，说：“今天，是吗？”  
“是的，”莱姆斯说，意识到詹姆斯在他旁边惊得僵在那里。 “你在这里做什么？”  
她叹了口气。 “我想你们需要尽可能多的帮助，小伙子们。” 莱姆斯身边的詹姆斯恢复了平静 “为什么，伊万斯？”他问道。  
“别自作多情，波特。”她转身看向莱姆斯。“有消息吗？”  
“没多少。”他说，“进来吧。我给你看看我收到的信，你来看看能不能读懂它们。”  
“说得好像谁都明白布莱克在想什么似的。”她喃喃地说，把香烟放在风化的石头上。“来吧，麦克德夫*。跟我们一起，波特？”  
“您的愿望就是我的使命。”詹姆斯说，夸张地掬了一躬。  
莱姆斯带他们进了屋，又一次奇怪莉莉是什么时候与小天狼星休战，转而把矛头指向詹姆斯的。他尖酸地怀疑，这是因为实际上比起小天狼星，莉莉更喜欢詹姆斯，而不是相反，但她抵触自己的这种情绪。  
他们进来的时侯，莱姆斯的母亲正在收拾早餐桌，帮他们扶着身后的门。她的眼睛睁大了一瞬，然后问：“这是你的朋友们？”又再摆了两个位置出来。  
“学校认识的，”莱姆斯说，突然感到一丝尴尬。 “这是詹姆斯，你认识。这位是莉莉。”  
“詹姆斯·波特，是吗？”他的母亲小声说道，“我宁可不认识你。”  
“你好，”莉莉说，莱姆斯看出她摆出一副客套的笑容。 “我很抱歉这么早就到了，但火车的状况很糟。”  
“你是坐火车来的？”莱姆斯惊讶地问道，他的母亲则耸耸了肩，然后转过了身。  
“用门钥匙去了加来，坐了一夜渡轮，又坐了火车到什鲁斯伯里。这阵子最好小心点。”莉莉说，用手指绕着马尾辫的末梢，忧虑地盯着莱姆斯的母亲。 “我需要找个地方住下。”  
“妈妈？”莱姆斯盯着母亲笔直的背部，问道。  
“随心所欲，”她说，没有转身，口音忽地浓重起来。 “这是你们要打的仗，跟我们无关。”  
莉莉转身想要说些什么，但莱姆斯向她摇了摇头。詹姆斯噘起嘴，不乐意地说，“那么，好吧。”  
“少说点，波特。”  
“玉米片要多少？”他母亲问。 “喝茶吗？”  
“我什么都不需要，谢谢您，卢平夫人，”莉莉迅速接道。 “我在船上吃了一个羊角面包。”  
“我们也不用吃，谢谢。”詹姆斯向门口走去，下令道， “来吧，部下们。我们有事要商议。“  
“我可不是你的部下，波特，”莉莉厉声道，把手指缩进袖子里，走出门外，把他甩在身后。  
莱姆斯独自一人留在厨房里，转向他母亲，道： “我很抱歉”。  
“我们这儿的麻烦够多了。现在你又要把我们卷进新麻烦里。“  
他打出了自己最好的、也是唯一的一张牌： “这都是为了小天狼星。”  
自从上次第一次见到莱姆斯被小天狼星搂着肩走下霍格沃茨特快列车，因为詹姆斯被变成了嫩绿色，嚷嚷着要报仇雪恨而爆发出一阵阵笑声时，她的母亲就对小天狼星别有好感。  
“那好吧，”他的母亲勉为其难地说。 “那女孩可以睡你的房间。你们男孩子们可以在客厅里睡。”  
“谢谢。”，他真诚地说道，向她笑了一下又耸了耸肩，作为回应。  
门外，莉莉和詹姆斯正注视着遮盖大半天空的灰烟。莉莉抱着双臂，詹姆斯脱下了长袍，露出了穿在里面的麻瓜衣服——一件紧身牛仔裤和破旧的T恤。学期结束以来，他被晒得更黑了。他现在正摆着造型，正如莱姆斯所点破的一般，故意在莉莉面前装样子。  
莱姆斯来到他们身后，清了清喉咙： “我们还要等什么人来吗？”  
“彼得晚了。”  
“现在还早呢，”莉莉指出。 “计划到底是什么，波特？”  
“他知道我们在这里，”詹姆斯说，看向莱姆斯以寻求肯定。 “古老的家族都有很多规矩。得等到中午他才能有些私人时间。他们会监视他。黄昏之前他就必须得走了，在他们给他换血之前。”  
“在他们什么之前？”莉莉追问道。  
“那不会伤到他，”詹姆斯维护道。 “不会真的让他受伤，但会更新他与他的血统之间的联系。”  
“上帝啊，”莉莉怒气冲冲地走开了，向着水库皲裂的河床走去。在她身后，两个男孩交换了一个眼神，然后跟了上去。  
她慢慢停下来的时候，村舍在岸边看起来很小，蜷缩在山下。她深吸了一口气，问道：“通常这个湖有多大？”  
莱姆斯耸了耸肩：“这里以前都是水。有一年圣诞节把我们的酒窖都淹了。“  
詹姆斯颤抖了一下，莱姆斯转过头去。那年他不得不在学校度过了那个圣诞节，在满月时分躲进尖叫棚屋，而这就是那最后的谜团，是那些霸凌他的人们想要得到的真相。  
莉莉打了个寒战，抬起头来。 “那样的话，我们就都得被淹死了。”  
“或者被鲨鱼吃掉，”詹姆斯愉快地指出。 “或者被尼斯湖的水怪。”  
莱姆斯拖长音调说： “威尔士没有水怪，伙计。”  
莉莉咯咯笑了，又飞速用手掩住了嘴。詹姆斯对着莉莉露出笑容，显得沉沦而无可救药，莱姆斯笑了一下，尽量不为说了个其实没那么好笑的笑话而感到骄傲。  
在他们身后，传来一声幻影移形的响声。  
他们转过去，把手伸向魔杖。  
彼得向他们挥手，向他们走去。当他靠近时，莱姆斯看到他另一只手里拿着一片吐司。  
“早上好！”他咬了一口吐司。 “你好啊，伊万斯。没想到你也在。“  
“啊，好吧，现在看起来布莱克还算个正人君子了。失去他会是一种遗憾。”  
彼得窃笑道： “你只是不想成为斯拉吉*的聚会上的唯一一个格林芬多。”  
莉莉打了个寒颤。 “说得也是。”  
彼得又吃了一口吐司。 “那现在怎么办？”  
“我们在等小天狼星。”詹姆斯说。  
“如果他不来呢？”  
“我们就去找他。”  
彼得耸了耸肩： “听上去不错。”

他们坐在水库中央吃了午餐。那之后，莉莉伸直腿，把防晒霜抹在裸露的皮肤上。在她向前弯腰的时候，衬衫的领口移到了肩膀之下，露出了她被晒红的皮肤。彼得躺在光秃秃的地上，手放在肚子上，打了个哈欠。詹姆斯从莉莉的手里抢走防晒霜，试图将它涂抹在她脖子后面，这让她很不高兴。  
莱姆斯从这吵吵闹闹的两人身边走开，趟进浅浅的水里。如今更多的建筑物显露了出来，水的寒意升起，他不禁凛然。从小，他就听过这个地方的故事，但他以前从未亲眼见过。他试图将它从记忆中描画出来，但他无法分辨出哪块断壁残垣是教堂，哪个是Pritchards在花园里养了两只山羊的村舍。  
被清凉的、闪着光的水环绕着，似乎很惬意。但他知道，这个水库让一些人陷于绝望，让另一些人遭受暴力，承受创伤，掀起了斗争。他想知道，这些试图焚毁英格兰的人里，有多少能愿意承认他们中的一些人的前几代人还是英格兰人？在他看来，人们为理想斗争得越激烈，理想就越不真实。  
他再次闻到了焦灼的气味，警笛声凄厉作响，今天这声音离得太近，以至于这持续不断的哀号几乎掩盖了那轻微的、幻影移形的声音。  
几乎，但还是没掩盖住。他看见小天狼星站在皲裂的地上，憔悴而不羁，身后是被浓烟染黑的天空。  
莱姆斯跑起来，叫起来，其他人也激动起来，拔腿跑了起来。当莱姆斯赶上詹姆斯时，他听到他上气不接下气地说：“他做到了。他妈的做到了。“然后他提高了声音吼道，”你做到了，你这个混蛋！你他妈的成功了！“  
小天狼星缓缓转身，看向他们。尽管阳光炽热，他却在发抖。出于诧异，莱姆斯不禁放慢了速度。  
然而，莉莉却冲过去，抱着小天狼星说： “你没事！”  
小天狼星发出一声低沉的哽咽声，瘫在她身上，将脸埋在她肩膀上。莉莉脸色变得苍白，但随后她笨拙地拍拍他的背，喃喃地说：“现在好了。你安全了。”  
“他就不应该回去。”彼得轻声说道，詹姆斯后退了一步。  
莱姆斯同意这点，但他不会在詹姆斯面前说出来。小天狼星离家出走时，还是个绝望的未成年人。他直接去了波特家。但是布莱克家希望他们的继承人回家，因此不余遗力地逼迫波特家放弃他。詹姆斯的家人有很多姻亲，有着和布莱克家族一样煊赫的门楣，这是事实，但他的父母年纪大了了，即使作为巫师，也没有强大到能应付即将发生的事，对付有两个古老的家庭组成的军队。所以小天狼星用一种过分无动于衷的方式的耸了耸肩，做出了选择。这他妈只是这学期剩下的几天和暑假的几个星期。总比打仗好吧，伙计们？  
以他现在的状况来说，那显然是错误的选择。他们本不应该让他回家。  
然后，小天狼星有点发牢骚似的说，“你现在可以松手了，伊万斯。对，你的胸确实不错，但你真不是我喜欢的类型，而且詹米嫉妒得都要哭进他的南瓜汁里了。“  
莉莉放开他，翻了个白眼，“好吧，今天，就只有今天，你可以不用被我暴打一顿，布莱克。”  
“我会替你打他的，”詹姆斯提议到，用一种半是要挥拳半是要拥抱的姿势冲上去，然后拳头和拥抱都落在了小天狼星的身上，因为他迎了上来。

那天晚上，他们在客厅打了地铺，小天狼星睡在中间，盖最大的毛毯，用了冬天才用的被褥。 他们说了会儿话，但没有说什么重要的事情，只是谈了谈魁地奇和音乐这类舒适的话题，并且挪揄了一下各自的性能力。 莉莉放弃参与聊天，并且在小天狼星的精神头消失前，早早上了楼。  
詹姆斯是第一个睡着的，正开始打鼾。 不久之后，彼得也睡了过去，老鼠似的蜷缩在窗台上。 莱姆斯试着尽可能长时间地保持清醒，但他那天天刚亮就醒了，他没有小天狼星那种三天不睡之后再睡整整两天的能力，最终还是睡着了。 在夜里某个非常凉爽的时刻，他醒了，小天狼星的手指戳到了他露在外面的肩膀上，指甲陷得很深。 莱姆斯揉了揉肩膀，睁开眼睛。借着从敞开的窗户透进来的月光，他看到小天狼星的另一只手和詹姆斯的T恤缠在一起。  
“大脚板？”他轻声道。  
“抱歉，”小天狼星喘着粗气，“不是故意弄醒你的。”  
“没关系，”莱姆斯说道，挪动了一下，这样小天狼星就扎得他不那么疼了。“睡不着？”  
小天狼星抖了一下，重重地，迅速地。 “他们让我做噩梦了，月亮脸。”  
在他身后，詹姆斯醒了过来，眨着眼。  
“噩梦？”莱姆斯低声问。  
“有什么东西在黑暗里，饥饿的东西。在等着我。” 他扭着脚，紧张地皱着眉。 “我得跑出去。”  
“需要我们陪你吗？” 詹姆斯粗声问道，坐起来。  
小天狼星耸了耸肩。 “大概吧。”  
他们溜到外面，半开着门。他们还没走出十步，其中两人就已经变了形，莱姆斯慢慢地跟着，坐在岩石上观看新月光芒下的黑狗和牡鹿。  
当他们变回人形时，他起了一身鸡皮，揉着腿取暖。晚上很热，他在睡觉前很久就脱了衬衫，现在他后悔了。小天狼星躺在他旁边的岩石上，气喘吁吁地笑道：“艹，你这么冷吗，月亮脸。”  
“是啊。”莱姆斯说，忍住了没打哈欠。小天狼星在旁边戳了戳他，然后站直了身，注视着头顶的星星。詹姆斯坐在他旁边，两人扫视夜空，寻找某种莱姆斯无法理解的东西。尽管如此，他还是和他们站在了一起。  
“他们会知道我已经离家出走了，”小天狼星说，随即指向天空。 “就像安多米达、老塞德瑞拉和小菲尼亚斯那样。”  
“这次终于逃走了，是啊。”詹姆斯说。  
“是啊。”天狼星说道，然后从他们身边走开，溜达了一会儿。然后，他身体突然紧绷起来。  
“大脚板！” 詹姆斯惊呼。小天狼星蹒跚地转了半圈，眼睛惊愕地瞪大了。  
随后，伴随着远方惊雷般的声响，他身上着起火来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *麦克德夫（ Macduff)是莎士比亚名剧《麦克白》里的人物，麦克白的宿敌，这里这句话是带有戏谑意味的“你先请”的意思。  
> *斯拉吉即霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩。


	3. 第三章

莱姆斯不假思索地做出了行动，一边用手揽住小天狼星，一边摸索着他的魔杖。他拽着小天狼星一起，幻影移形进入水中，进入了被淹没了的村庄的记忆里。  
火苗也窜到他身上时，耀眼得如同仲冬的月光，灼伤他的皮肤。小天狼星尖叫起来，莱姆斯畏缩了一下，双脚在他腿边的漆黑水面下的石头上打滑。他拖着小天狼星一起向下滑，直到他们都啪的一声掉进了水里。  
黑暗笼罩着他们，小天狼星在水下踢打着他。水里太冷了，以至于莱姆斯无法动弹，只得任由他们两人下沉。然后，他感到一块断砖打在了自己的背上，他尽力向上游去。  
夜晚的空气在他的皮肤上变得滚烫。当空气重新环绕他们四周时，他烫伤的地方刺痛起来。莱姆斯大口喘着气，然后抓住小天狼星，把他的头拉出水面。小天狼星的头探出水面，咳出呛进去的水，一面四下挥舞着手臂，一面咒骂着，“操，操，操，操！”  
他身上不再着火了，所以莱姆斯让他待在水里，稳住了他。烧黑的长袍的碎片海藻般缠着他的手。  
“那个可恶的婊子！”小天狼星气喘吁吁地咒骂着。 “他妈的惹事精！”  
“站稳了。”莱姆斯气喘吁吁地说。水环绕在他们周围，但小天狼星已经有些站立不住。  
“月亮脸！”他哽咽着。  
“我在这儿。”  
“真他妈疼！”  
“我知道，”莱姆斯说。 “我知道，我知道。”  
“月亮脸！”另一个声音从天而降，莱姆斯抬头，看到詹姆斯骑在他的旧扫帚上向他们飞来。飞到水面上的时候，他跳了下来，让他的扫帚兀自撞向地面。  
“抬起他的头，”他厉声说，拍着水向他们走过去，然后从长袍里掏出一个瓶子。 “大脚板，给你止痛药。”  
“拜托了。”小天狼星喘着粗气，莱姆斯抱着他的头，让詹姆斯把瓶口对准他的嘴。  
过了一会儿，小天狼星的眼神起先一片空白，之后变得呆滞起来。  
“莉莉带了一套完整的医药包。”詹姆斯紧张地说。 “还有治疗烧伤的东西。”  
“我们需要让他的身上保持湿润，”莱姆斯说。他在医院里待过那么久，不是什么都没学到。 “把他的衣服脱下来。”  
“他会遗憾自己错过了这件事，”詹姆斯说道。 “我来抓住他。你把他脱光。”  
莱姆斯的胳膊酸了，所以他感激地换了下位置，小声道，“你知道他其实不是gay吧？”  
“他只是嘴上这么说。”詹姆斯反驳道，错愕地睁大眼睛。  
莱姆斯施了一个魔咒，让小天狼星的长袍从肩上落下来，在他们身后飘着。“你知道这是彼得散布的流言吧？为了让姑娘们也给其他人一个机会。”  
“就算这是彼得说的，也不代表它就不是真的。”  
“你真是活该被大脚板施恶咒。”小天狼星的皮肤上被烫出了一条条红色条痕。莱姆斯扯下他的裤子。被烧焦的布料在他指间化为灰尘。小天狼星完全一丝不挂之后，他抬头看向詹姆斯说：“现在可以让他幻影移形了吗？”  
“莉莉有跟庞弗雷夫人的魔法烫伤药类似的药。我带着他过去。”  
莱姆斯退后，目睹朋友们离开，然后他踏入冰冷的水中，用手捂住脸。小天狼星身上燃烧起来的场景在黑暗中闪现，他呛了一下，然后拖着身子从水中走出来。  
当他匆忙赶到屋子的时候，小天狼星的身上半裹着烫伤药膏。莉莉正在忙着把药涂在他肩上，詹姆斯在涂他的腿。莱姆斯赶忙上前，想也没想就去拿药膏。  
“弄到一半才来。”莉莉嗔道，长发垂在脸颊两侧，因为不再系着而卷曲起来。  
“是啊，现在那个高贵而古典的屁股归你管了。”詹姆斯语气轻快地说道。  
“这不是什么能开玩笑的事，波特。”  
莱姆斯一面希望自己的脸不要太红，一面开始忙活。真的，要是他也能有詹姆斯那种什么事都能拿来开玩笑的能力，这个任务就会简单许多。他只有几次产生过这么深入的幻想：用他的手抚过小天狼星赤裸而温暖的身体，但是即便在他最疯狂的幻梦里，也没有严重的烧伤以及莉莉和詹姆斯的在场。他的心情摇摆不定，一面因为小天狼星的伤势而心惊胆战，一面又因为小天狼星的身形与他手掌的弧度如此贴合，而陷入短暂的狂喜中。  
最后，莉莉说：“够了。” 莱姆斯不情愿地抬起手，然后莉莉突然过来给他抹药，让他不禁惊呼了一声。 他几乎忘记了自己也有烧伤。  
他向莉莉那双狭小、干练的双手温顺地屈服了。她咯咯地笑道：“我没想到你是这里最毛茸茸的那个。”  
“你应该看看彼得脱了衬衫的样子。”莱姆斯严肃地告诉她。 “我们认为他有一个过于迷恋羊的祖辈。”  
“他去哪了？” 她问道，忽然皱起眉。  
“回家睡他自己的床去了。”詹姆斯平静地说，没看向窗台。  
他们坐了一会儿，坐在小天狼星身边。 莉莉拿了一副牌出来，他们打了几纳特一局的牌，都有些心不在焉。 接近破晓时分的某个时刻，莱姆斯的牌从他的手中滑落出来，莉莉把一只手放在他的肩膀上，轻声说：“去睡觉吧。”  
他没有反对，蜷缩在小天狼星身旁。 在他的梦里，天上下了雨。 他跑过城市的街道，小天狼星跑在他前面，每当他转身催促莱姆斯时，笑容就会浮现在脸上。 雨水冲洗着他们，在小天狼星的睫毛上闪光，把他的衣服粘在身上。 但无论莱姆斯跑得多么卖力，他都跟不上他。  
不久之后，他在破晓时，蓝色和金色的色调透进窗户的时候醒来。 小天狼星还在他身边躺着，睡梦里吸了下鼻子，但其他人都走了。 莱姆斯坐起来，看到烧伤的痕迹几乎消失了，他的手指移到小天狼星的背部，那里赤裸着，没有疤痕。  
烟味从从窗外飘来，他转过身，看到莉莉靠在前门上，一只腿弯着，脚搁在那陈旧的木板上。香烟挂在她指缝间，仿佛被人遗忘了，她的眼神朦胧又疲倦。詹姆斯站在她旁边，闭着眼睛。  
莱姆斯看过去的时候，詹姆斯转了一下身，疲惫地说：“你不应该抽这么多烟，这会要了你的命。”  
“我是个女巫，”莉莉说着，一动不动。 “所以我大概本来就活不了那么久。”  
“别这么说，”詹姆斯说，声音又低又凶。  
“为什么不说，谁都知道我们会上前线，我们所有人。我们谁都活不到三十岁。”  
詹姆斯动身，迅速用手去捂她的嘴，又放下手。 “别这样。我不能那么活着。如果这就是我们的未来，那一切有什么意义？”  
她笑了，干涩而有些愠怒地：“因为我们会变得像他妈的明星一样，波特。我们会笼罩在荣光里，他们会把我们的名字代代相传。”  
莱姆斯身旁，小天狼星苏醒过来，嘟哝着一些不连贯的字节。  
“大脚板？” 莱姆斯深呼吸，靠得更近了些。  
小天狼星眨了眨眼睛，眼中一片迷雾。然后他翻了个身，撞到莱姆斯的膝盖，喃喃自语道：“我想我已经被剥夺了继承权。”  
“呃，好吧。”莱姆斯说。  
小天狼星打了个呵欠，头靠在莱姆斯的膝上。“我一直讨厌那块该死的挂毯*。”他把手耷在莱姆斯的短裤上，又一次闭上了眼。  
“对。”莱姆斯说，让手指被小天狼星那头打结、光亮的鬈发缠绕着。然后，当这一天开始变得明亮、温暖起来的时候，他心满意足地看着小天狼星进入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *指绘有布莱克家族家谱的挂毯。


	4. 第四章

“月亮脸？月-亮-脸？”   
“闭嘴。”莱姆斯嘟囔着，试着把头往枕头里埋得更深。枕头今天似乎不是很舒服。枕头怎么会这么硌？   
“但是月亮脸 ......”  
“睡觉呢。”莱姆斯尽可能清楚地说道。 “走开。”  
在小天狼星戳他的肩膀之前，有片刻的沉默。 莱姆斯迷迷糊糊地向小天狼星的声音发出的方向打了一拳，却只打中了空气。他不悦地嚷嚷道：“我在睡觉。滚开，要不然我就吃了你。”   
“我会让你消化不良，”小天狼星轻快地说道。“而且我知道你在睡觉，因为你睡到我身上了。”   
莱姆斯想了一会儿，然后睁开眼睛。没错，赤裸的、发红的皮肤在离他的眼睛一英寸前的地方，他能明确闻到出汗的腋窝的汗味，感到放在了自己肋骨上的胳膊肘。   
“Ffnargh！”他喊道，尽可能快地滚到一边，差点把自己困在沙发下面。小天狼星跟在他后面，弯下身看着他，晃着头发，问：“到底是我被严重晒伤了，还是真的着火了？”  
“着火了，”莱姆斯说，准备好拿个垫子或其他什么东西用来防御。小天狼星的眼中闪过那种可怕的狂热，那通常预示着即将发生的暴力事件（通常只是为了庆祝早上的到来、草莓酱或是风声造成的噪音）。   
“哈，”小天狼星说，眼神透着思索。 “这解释了为什么我光着身子。”  
“Fnargh！”莱姆斯又说了一声。   
“我不知道你为什么不高兴，”小天狼星忿忿不平地说，坐在他的腰上。 “那是我唯一一套衣服。”  
“如果你让可怜的莱姆斯一个人待上几分钟，他或许就能清醒到可以借给你裤子了。”   
莉莉在门口尖刻地说道。 “不然的话，我还有一些备用的短裤，但我觉得它们和你漂亮的红屁股不太搭。”   
“伊万斯！”小天狼星喊道，忽然红了脸。 莱姆斯低声抱怨起来，他的脑子里充斥着小天狼星穿着带有花边的短裤的样子。  
“别烦他，布莱克。他昨晚救了你的命，之后我们都没睡。” 小天狼星转身盯着莱姆斯，睁大了眼睛： “莱姆斯？”  
“没什么，”莱姆斯咕哝道，感觉自己的脸红到了胸口。 “只是一点幻影移形。”   
“是啊，闭嘴吧。”小天狼星咧嘴一笑，莉莉哼了一声。   
“让这个可怜的家伙睡会吧，布莱克。莱姆斯，有什么需要在早餐前做的吗？”   
“得去打点水，”莱姆斯说道，坐起来。 “去村里打水。”   
“我去就行。”小天狼星说道，把他按倒了。 “不过，我得先偷点衣服穿。伊万斯，上床睡觉去。你太吵了。”   
莱姆斯任凭他们拌嘴，又进入了梦乡。  
再次醒来的时候，彼得坐在窗台上，变回了人形。莱姆斯坐起来后，他用手指了指嘴，又指了指屋里。  
詹姆斯斜卧在沙发上，张着嘴打鼾。莉莉躺在他旁边的地板上，头枕着他的肚子，快要睡着了。  
“小天狼星呢？”莱姆斯悄声问。  
“喝药喝多了，出去狂奔了。”彼得轻声回道。“睡吧。”  
下一次他醒来的时候，只有莉莉一人在屋里，蜷缩在沙发上，拿着一本杂志，纳西莎·布莱克的脸在封面上瞪着他，嘴角挂着一丝讥笑，珠宝在她的耳朵上和细长的脖子上闪着光。  
“阿布拉克萨斯·马尔福给她买了支魁地奇球队作为结婚礼物。”他坐起来的时候，莉莉说道。“她婚纱的面纱上还镶着二十六颗钻石。”  
她现在看起来又充满活力了。她的长发依旧随意地披在肩上，但她换上了一条印花长裙。脚趾从裙底露了出来，露出了涂成绿色的指甲。  
“哦，要不拿点好处，谁会嫁给卢修斯·马尔福？”莱姆斯说。  
莉莉吃吃笑道：“我想知道他们每月谁染发染得最多。”  
“按照小天狼星的说法，他们的金发是天生的。”  
“呸，”莉莉说，“我可不想知道他是怎么发现的。”  
“他现在在哪？”  
“我把他们赶走了。他们刚刚有点吵了。”  
“他还好吗？  
“看起来只是有一点晒伤，没有更糟。你做得不错。”  
“我当时想都没想就那么做了。”莱姆斯承认道。  
“是啊，”莉莉若有所思地说。“你没想。你现在够清醒了吗？可以吃午饭了吗？”  
“该吃午饭了？”  
“对啊。我想给大家做点三明治。过来帮忙。”  
莉莉是个很好的烹饪搭档，一直在他周围从容不迫地忙活着。不一会儿，他们就拿着一大袋子三明治和柠檬汁走出了村舍。其他几个人坐在山崖的阴影下。小天狼星和彼得说着话，用手在空气中比划着。詹姆斯在打着盹。  
“吃的来了！”走到近处的时候，莉莉喊道。小天狼星跳起来，从陡坡上冲向他们。他给了莱姆斯一个熊抱。  
“只是一点幻影移形？鬼才信。”他咆哮道，“尖角叉子把什么都告诉我了！”  
“午餐要掉到地上了！”莱姆斯护着肩膀抗议道。  
“彼得会把它们捡起来。”小天狼星说着，把他拽到阴影处，胳膊还锁在他的喉咙上。  
“放下月亮脸，大脚板。”詹姆斯疲惫地说。“说真的，伙计，你就该不管他。”  
“月亮脸比你更爱我，尖角叉子，你个傻瓜！”小天狼星宣称。  
“不，我没有。”莱姆斯发誓道。“让我喘口气，你这疯子。”  
“说真的，”詹姆斯咕哝道。“你一定要救他吗？”  
“是我的错*，”莱姆斯干巴巴地说。“下次不会了。”  
小天狼星放开他，撅着嘴：“你这是放屁，混球。*”  
“我们不是都能说一口完美的拉丁语，布莱克。”莉莉指出。  
“我可以，”詹姆斯愉快地说。 “即使对他来说，这么说也很粗鲁。不错。”  
“嘿，”小天狼星说，看起来对自己很满意。 “你们有邓布利多的消息吗？”  
“你在等什么消息？”詹姆斯问道。小天狼星摇晃着，看起来有点生气。 “我写信给他了。”  
“他不是出国了吗？”彼得问道。 “参加什么国际联合会？报纸上登了。”  
“那个上周就结束了，”莱姆斯说。 “昨天《预言家日报》上有篇报道，说他们采访不到他关于新教育法案的评价。”   
“这很奇怪。”莉莉说，他们彼此对视，突然都不安起来。  
然后小天狼星说：“他妈的！”把柠檬水踢翻了。  
“嘿！”莱姆斯抗议道，抓住瓶子。  
“这很重要！”  
“什么很重要？”  
“我在这几周了解了一些事情。”小天狼星说，声音低沉且意味深长。 “我知道在哪里可以找到他，还有怎么接近他。”  
“接近邓布利多？”彼得迷惑不解地问道。  
“不，”小天狼星说，鄙夷地板起身子。 “接近神秘人。我知道伏地魔在哪儿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *原文为拉丁语。下同。


	5. 第五章

在他还很小的时候，就在狼群迁徙到威尔士之后，莱姆斯曾经躲到过冰箱后面。那是台旧冰箱，被漆成米黄色，顶部有一个小冰柜，两侧生锈。水库看守的村舍里老旧、歪斜的厨房和它不太契合，它跟墙壁之间有一些缝隙，一个瘦削的男孩可以蜷缩起来，并完完全全地躲在那里数小时。  
那是个炎热的夏天，是他被咬伤的那个夏天，即使那时升起的还只是新月，他也终日感到恐惧。每当他抱她的时间长一点时，他的母亲就会痛哭起来，他的父亲一直保持着警惕和担忧的状态，即使在睡觉的时候也是如此。他把自己塞进冰箱和墙壁的缝隙之间，把脸贴在冰凉的一面，让马达的轰鸣声填充他的意识。  
当然，这就和许多的幼稚行为一样，也已经被他抛弃了。有次他在学校，他拿这点自嘲起来，甚至还苦笑着向小天狼星提起过一次。  
小天狼星注视着他，空洞、高傲且冷漠。 然后，就当莱姆斯开始后悔提到这种蠢事的时候，小天狼星迅速说道：“我和我叔叔的画像聊过天，在阁楼里。我很喜欢他。” “这挺好。”莱姆斯说，尴尬且困惑。   
“是啊。”小天狼星忽然接道，再次把头埋进他的杂志里。 “如果你告诉詹姆斯，我就杀了你。”   
“我也一样。”莱姆斯说，那时他已经大致明白了游戏规则。  
小天狼星向他露出一个耀眼的笑容，然后这个话题就被抛到脑后了。   
这就是为什么他惊讶地发现，他在从冰箱里拿牛奶时，被躲在后面的小天狼星拌了一跤。他扶住了墙保持平衡，然后低下头。 小天狼星盯着他，眼睛睁得大大的，在那张高傲的面孔上流露出脆弱感。  
“大脚板？” 莱姆斯问，不知道发生了什么。  
“那不管用，”小天狼星悲伤地说。 “我还是可以听到我脑子里的声音。”   
莱姆斯放弃了喝冰牛奶的想法，坐在地板上。 石板冷得惊人。 “非常糟糕吗？”  
“有时候很糟。”小天狼星说，屈起膝盖。  
“我很抱歉，”莱姆斯说。   
“又不是你的错。”   
“我有什么能做的吗？”   
小天狼星耸了耸肩，从阴影中注视着他。 “我知道，你懂的。我知道怎么找到他。邓布利多可以做些事情。”  
“他跑了又不是你的错。”   
“对，”小天狼星说，在地板上伸开腿。 “但如果邓布利多找不到他，别人也该去。”  
“你不能去！” 莱姆斯立即说道。  
“我听了很久。即使是他们把我锁起来之后，当他们……我仔细听了。必须得有人用到这个消息。”  
“但不能是你！” 莱姆斯急切地说，身体向冰箱和墙壁之间的缝隙倾斜过去。  
“为什么不？”  
莱姆斯眨了眨眼睛，很多话堵在他的喉咙里。 之后他闭上眼睛，关上他脑子里的审查功能，咆哮道：“因为你做得够多了。”  
片刻的沉默后，小天狼星说：“哦，” 然后把手放在莱姆斯的肩上，将他拉回来一点。 “我很抱歉，月亮脸。”  
莱姆斯始终闭着眼，努力镇定下来。他厌倦了每一场胜利只是另一场战斗的开始，厌倦了看到他熟识的每一个人都举着旗帜，厌倦了看到他所爱的人们牺牲一切。  
“问题在于，”小天狼星说，声音非常年轻。 “这永远不够。要是我们任凭自己这么想，要是我们说，好啊，我们已经做了我们该做的，我们就会让他们得逞。我不想让他们赢，莱姆斯。”  
莱姆斯不情愿地睁开眼睛。 小天狼星现在立了起来，从几英寸远的地方注视着他。 他放下“这一切都不公平”的感觉，紧张地，尽可能理智地说：“邓布利多可能收到了你的消息。”  
“这个我们还不知道。”  
“我们可以想办法知道。”  
“怎么办？”  
莱姆斯起身，伸手拉小天狼星起来：“很简单。我们去一趟霍格沃茨吧。”


	6. 第六章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：所以我们正在摘下面具，不是吗，然后  
> 紧闭双唇？

他们离开村舍的时候，薄暮降落到山间，模糊了山的轮廓。当他们五人幻影移形到距离霍格沃茨半英里远的地方时，太阳却还高悬于天际，虽然这里的草更绿，气温更凉。  
城堡盘踞在地平线上，俯瞰一切。 在他们脚下，湖面闪闪发光，霍格莫德坐落在山谷的一侧，屋顶低矮而灰暗。 一切都是静悄悄的。  
“那么，快速行军。”詹姆斯兴奋地说，然后沿着开满石南花的斜坡走了下去。 彼得紧随其后，莉莉迅速赶上，嚷着：“谁要你发号施令？”  
小天狼星似乎满足于落在他们后面，和莱姆斯走在一起。 在过去的半小时里，他的心情一路攀升，现在他笑嘻嘻地瞥了莱姆斯一眼。  
“什么事？” 莱姆斯最终问道。 自从他把他从冰箱后面拽出来之后，小天狼星就一直这样笑着看他。让他这样发笑的，肯定不会是他忽然发号施令的态度。  
“什么什么事？” 小天狼星回避了问题，从一块石头跳到另一块。  
“什么事？” 莱姆斯重复了一遍，迷惑不解。 小天狼星大笑起来，旋即，莱姆斯也和他一起笑了起来。   
“什么事这么好笑？” 詹姆斯回头问，又让他们笑了起来。  
“沃特·沃金斯是一个做魔杖的，”小天狼星吟颂起来。 “沃特·沃金斯用什么木头做魔杖，什么？*”  
詹姆斯翻了个白眼，指着城堡。“猪头木*。”他一字一句地说。 “贵妇学校都是好几年前的事了*。”  
“温·文德来自温洛克。温·文德什么时候从温洛克出发？*”  
“哦，上帝，”莉莉说，抹去额头上的汗水。 “这实际上比‘女巫许了哪个邪恶的愿望’无聊，你们就没有点儿品味么……”  
“而且，”小天狼星说，摆了一个姿势。 “我没去过贵妇学校。我是独自接受辅导的。”  
“你不是和你堂兄弟共用了一个家庭教师吗？” 彼得问，翻了个白眼。 “省省吧，大脚板。”  
“是月亮脸开的头…… ”  
“闭嘴，小天狼星，”莱姆斯机械地说道。 “看。门关上了。” 其他人都转过头来看。 巨型石柱之间的锻铁大门不仅关上了，而且还被铁链拴住了。  
“也许该有个通知？”莉莉提议道。 “或者可能暑假的时候门都是关着的？”  
“但是有老师住在这里。”小天狼星说。  
“我在夏天的时候来过这里，”莱姆斯说。 “当时大门开着，他们知道我们会来。”  
“说话解决不了问题，”詹姆斯轻快地说，然后大步走下山坡。  
但门上什么都没有写。 门上的链子微微发光，仿佛有什么发光的东西在它金属的表面下爬行。 他们从这里看不到城堡的大门，也看不到海格的小屋，只能看到地面上似乎没有人。  
“该死。”莉莉皱眉说道。  
“那就用那个方案吧。” 彼得窃笑道。詹姆斯大笑起来。 小天狼星发出邪恶的嗤笑。 莱姆斯对她表示同情，并温柔地说道：“对我们来说上锁的大门从来不是问题。”  
“请不要告诉我你们打算爬墙。”  
“嗯，我们可以，”小天狼星思索着说。 “但是直接走进去要容易得多。直接去找蜂蜜公爵，同志们？”  
“可能也行。”詹姆斯回答道。  
“蜂蜜公爵？” 莉莉问道。 “饿了？”  
“秘密通道。”莱姆斯说，向她露出一个带有歉意的笑容。  
她瞪着他们说：“哦，这解释了很多事情。”  
詹姆斯给了她一个明媚的微笑：“幸好，亲爱的伊万斯，我对你的爱已经改变了我。我现在发誓只把我的能力用在好事上。”  
“好吧，我并没有喜欢上伊万斯，”小天狼星不满道，将狡黠的目光射向莱姆斯，“我可以随心所欲地使用我的力量。”  
詹姆斯打了他的头一下，小天狼星大喊着反击，然后朝着通向村庄的小路走去。 莉莉轻声呢喃着什么，走在另外两个人前面。  
当他们到达霍格莫德的郊区时，詹姆斯的头发已经乱了，小天狼星丢了几个纽扣，借来的衬衫松松垮垮地套在身上。 他走回去，和莱姆斯并肩走在一起，随后，他大声问：“人都他妈的去哪了？”  
“不知道，”莱姆斯说。 街道空无一人，窗扉紧掩。 霍格莫德可能比全国其他地方凉快，但依旧很热。 就连“三把扫帚”也关门了，此时客人们本该零零散散地坐在外面的桌子上。  
莉莉指着邮局，一张红边海报被钉在门上，在微风中轻轻摆动。 那上面用六英寸的、闪光的字体写着“宵禁”。  
“这可真棒。”小天狼星咕哝道，没精打采地说。 “看，弗鲁姆一家固定住了那个酒窖的窗户。不打开它就进不了蜂蜜公爵。”  
“那就去尖叫棚屋，”莱姆斯建议道。 “在有人发现我们，并且把魔法法律执行队叫来之前。”   
“可以，”詹姆斯说。 “可以，但......”  
“唔。”小天狼星以完全相同的语调说道。 “是啊。既然我们在找的人是邓布利多……  
“好吧，”詹姆斯说，然后一只手搂着莉莉的脖子。 “伊万斯，我给你买杯酒吧。”  
“放开我！酒吧关门了。”  
“只是这家关门了。我们去另一家看看。”  
“去名声不那么好的那家。”小天狼星说，瞥了一眼他在商店橱窗里的倒影，懒洋洋地把头发甩到后面。 “你知道，我想这会是我成年后喝的第一杯酒。成年的感觉真奇妙。”   
“那么越快越好。”莱姆斯急忙说道。 对面的一楼窗户上挂着蕾丝边的窗帘，他不相信魔法法律执行队会在被传唤之后会先问清情况再行动。他拽着小天狼星的胳膊，向村庄的另一端径直走去。  
“有人要跟我解释一下吗？” 莉莉在他身后忿忿道。 “波特？布莱克？卢平？佩蒂格鲁？”   
“一点都不行。”彼得愉快地说。 “最好让他们最后再揭秘他们的天才想法，如果这被你破坏了，他们会生气的。”  
“切。”莉莉说。  
在他们抵达时，猪头酒吧的大门敞开，门内传来的说话声表明，并不是每个人都尊重宵禁的规定。   
“从没见过这么多客人。”小天狼星说，胳膊搂着莱姆斯的脖子。 “可怜的阿布肯定要把杯子都用光了。”  
“要是他们聪明的话，大部分都会带自己的杯子来，”莱姆斯指出道。 他之前来过猪头酒吧一次，一次就足够了。  
小天狼星放开他的脖子，晃了晃肩膀。 “好吧，我的观众还在等着我呢。跟着我，先生们，我想还有女士 - ”  
“注意点，可能有麻烦。”   
小天狼星向莉莉飞了一个吻，然后在詹姆斯瞪他的时候，露出一个傻笑，之后走到其他人前面，大步走进酒吧。   
他只向门内迈了一步，就惊得僵在了原地。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *此处原文为“Wat Watkins was a wandsmith,What wattle does Wat Watkins wot, what?”，是个绕口令，每个词都与“What”发音相近或押韵。  
> *猪头木，原文“Hog-warts”，Hog有猪的意思，Wart有树瘤的意思，此处为双关。  
> *贵妇学校是十六世纪宗教革命后在英国兴起的一种学校，通常由已婚妇女在家中厨房或起居室教授邻居儿童。教学内容为读、写和算术。  
> *原文"Wen Wendle was from Wenlock. When did Wen Wendle wend his way from Wenlock?"，和后文莉莉说的“which witch wished which wicked wish”一样，都是绕口令。


	7. 第七章

“教授！”小天狼星惊呼，莱姆斯挤到前面，越过他的肩膀看去。  
麦格教授手拿一杯吉利水，穿着薄薄的及膝格子呢长袍，毫不惊讶地看着他。 “还有卢平先生，我明白了。让另两个人进来吧，在他们因为违背宵禁被抓到之前。”  
“为什么，教授，”詹姆斯说道，侵略性地。 “很高兴在这个高雅的场所遇见您。”  
她冷冷地答道： “不知怎么，波特先生，列出那些最有可能打破宵禁的学生，根本不是难事。”  
“宵禁是为胆小鬼规定的。”小天狼星倨傲地说，显然恢复了平静。 “给您买杯喝的，教授？”  
“布莱克先生，别想碰运气。”她的目光扫过他们，然后叹了口气。 “我看出你误入歧途了，伊万斯小姐。”  
“呃，”莉莉说，拖着脚走过来。 “我们先去了学校。我们在找邓布利多教授。”  
“你们绝不是唯一在找的。”麦格教授轻声说，然后挺直了肩膀。 “我恐怕邓布利多教授现在不方便，城堡会一直关到他回来。”  
“为什么？”小天狼星问道。 “邓布利多去伦敦很多次了，城堡从来没有被封过。为什么这次他把这地方锁上了？食死徒活动过的区域，也没有比阿伯丁*更近的了，我听说。看看你现在的脸色，或许我应该闭嘴，是吗，教授？”  
莱姆斯走开了。他不认为麦格教授会在假期里关学生禁闭，但小天狼星是许多的原则例外。他从未学会如何与老师们打交道，也许是因为，他从小到大所受的教养强调了他的血统比几乎所有的权威人士更优越。现在他开始跟教师平等相处而不是认为他们低人一等，但也往往会犯十分可怕的错误。  
酒吧里满满是人。一撮撮人挤在一张张小桌子周围，头挨着头。他听不清他们的谈话的内容，但感觉到了弥漫其间的焦虑。莱姆斯认出了一些老师。海格瘫在桌子上，占据了整张桌面。在他的右边，是一个他在几年前见过的拉文克劳女孩 ，名字叫艾玛或者艾米之类的，她正在和另一个女人争吵，面红耳赤。  
在他身后，一个声音说：“莱姆斯·卢平？是卢平吧？”  
莱姆斯转身看到一个红发巫师向他招手。 他花了一会儿功夫，才注意到坐在同一张桌子上、长得一模一样的另一位，随后说：“普威特兄弟*，嘿！”  
“我是吉德，”打招呼的那位对他说，向他招手。 “那边是费比安。天哪，看看你，手下。你什么时候才能到能喝酒的年纪？”  
“恐怕我不再是你的手下了。”莱姆斯抱歉道，用拇指指向詹姆斯。 “那个人会是明年的学生会主席。”  
“噢，”吉迪翁说，戏剧性地擦了擦眼睛。 “我们的门徒们都已经青出于蓝胜于蓝了。所以，你们几个已经发现了蜂蜜公爵隧道？”   
突然，詹姆斯从他身边溜了过去，坐进吉迪翁对面的椅子上。 “拜托，”他说道，厌烦地闭上了眼睛。 “二年级的第一周就发现了。”  
“最近用过？” 吉迪翁问道，声音很随意。  
“自从学期结束以后就没用过。你都忘了怎么进去了，不是吗？”  
费比安转身说：“那是你做梦，我的孩子。所以，找到其他的通道了吗？”  
“也许有一两个，”詹姆斯说。 “你还记得吗，彼得？”   
彼得打了个哈欠，不带感情地说道：“差不多吧，我们没多久就开始厌烦那些通道了。”  
莱姆斯不太清楚为什么詹姆斯如此刻意地在普威特面前显摆，但他能听出他的暗示。 “我还是觉得肯定有第九条暗道。八个没有几何学意义。”  
“我告诉过你，你个白痴！” 小天狼星打断了他的话，忽然靠在莱姆斯的椅子背上。 “建造的日期差得太远了，没法找到数学上的相关性。即使是我们能追查到的增长模式也只是随机的。”  
“自然界是有秩序的，”莱姆斯说。 “把蕨类植物当作空间扩张的标志的话，你能清楚地看到……”  
“有多少条暗道？” 吉迪翁问道，费比安对他们眨了眨眼。  
“我们知道的有八个，”詹姆斯说。 “当然，那些只是通向霍格莫德教内部的。”  
“发生了什么事？” 小天狼星问道。 “晚上好，费比安、吉德。莫丽怎么样？”  
“又怀上了。”吉迪翁说。  
“事情就是，”詹姆斯说，靠在椅子上，慵懒地用手抚着他的头发，“这里的男孩子们都迫切地想进霍格沃茨。这事让我觉得，不止是大门被锁了，而且你们知道的那些通道也被封上了，对吧，男孩子们？”  
“职工也进不去。”彼得发声道。 “这就是为什么他们都待在这儿，可能也是为什么麦格教授在长袍下穿睡衣的原因。”  
“那我就奇怪了，”莉莉忽然说道，走进了他们视线。 “邓布利多在哪里，他为什么把城堡里的人都锁在外面？”  
“所以我觉得，”莱姆斯说完，突然明白了詹姆斯要做什么，“你们需要我们的帮助。”  
“因为没有人比我们更了解霍格沃茨，”詹姆斯说。 “包括邓布利多。”  
普威特凝视着他。 在他们身后，隐藏在阴影中的某个人，慢慢地拍起巴掌：啪、啪、啪。 正在莱姆斯神情紧绷之时，阴影中的男人探出了身子。  
他的容貌并不出众，但他让莱姆斯既想直直坐起身又想钻进墙里面。 他的脸上挂着一道道恶咒留下的疤痕，眼睛却很明亮。 他低沉道：“好吧，孩子，想告诉这些可怜的混蛋他们刚刚什么地方搞砸了吗？”  
“他们不应该惹我们，”小天狼星冷静分析道，靠向莱姆斯。 “我不是任何人的手下。”  
“呃，”詹姆斯说。 “他们太快就露出了底牌。”  
“嗯。”满脸疤痕的男人忽然指着詹姆斯说。 “你，詹姆斯·波特，有一对慷慨的父母，以对你来说太过聪明而闻名。” 他的手指移向别处了。 “彼得·佩蒂格鲁，只比看起来聪明一点点，但你的母亲是个傻瓜，所以这没什么用。莉莉·伊万斯，斯拉霍恩的宠儿之一。你会在不同的政治环境中走得很远。小天狼星·布莱克，在你还没明白自己在做什么之前就开始干仗了。但是，你很勇敢，这点没法儿否认。”然后，对莱姆斯，“莱姆斯·卢平。我对你不太了解。”  
“我跟他们是朋友，”莱姆斯温和地说。  
“哈。好吧，只能这么做。蜂蜜公爵的暗道直接通向村庄。要么从那儿走，要么让我们试试别的方法。”  
“阿拉斯托·穆迪，你敢！” 麦格教授的声音穿透整个酒吧，当她怒气腾腾地杀向他们的桌子时，莱姆斯畏缩了一下，尽管她的怒火并不是烧向他的。 “在他们完成学业之前，我不许你招纳他们！”  
穆迪看上去稍显羞愧，但仍低吼道：“现在，米勒娃- ”  
“不要用那种语气跟我说话，阿拉斯托！”  
“又来了，”费比安喃喃道。 “你们都这么大岁数了，不是吗？”  
小天狼星对着莱姆斯的耳朵叹息道 ：“三十三小时前，我就已经满十七岁了，现在还是没有人给我买酒。”  
“梅林的奶子啊。”吉迪翁说，脸上满是惊恐。 “你们都算什么朋友？”  
“他们只是酒肉朋友。”莉莉开心地说。 “我给你买一杯，布莱克。说说你要什么毒药。”  
詹姆斯追着她走向吧台。 小天狼星立刻夺走了那个座位，向吉迪翁咧嘴一笑，露出牙齿。 “所以怎么办？”  
“明天再来。”吉迪翁说。 “我们其他人还得跟她说说。她还是有点不安。所有常驻的职工都在凌晨4点钟的时候，穿着睡衣出现在了霍格莫德村的大街上。场面有点惨烈，特别是对那些裸睡的人来说。”  
“不是麦格吧？” 彼得深呼吸，看起来有些不适。 吉迪翁沉重地摇了摇头，然后用胳膊肘朝着斯拉格霍恩和弗立维教授所坐的桌子方向指了指。  
“哦，上帝。”詹姆斯说，扮了个鬼脸。 “但邓布利多是怎么回事？”  
“嗯，这是个大问题，不是吗？” 费比安说。 “他寄信给麦格说，会议结束后他要去旅行一下 ——好像通常旅行结束后，他还要去看望东欧某个地方的老朋友。他本该昨晚就回来了。”  
“但他还没到吗？”  
“这就是问题所在，”吉迪翁说。 “如果他昨晚在城堡里，那他肯定没和其他人一起被锁在门外。我们没法确定他是不是回来了。”  
“如果他还没回来，他为什么现在不出现在这里，让学校开门？” 费比安继续说道。 “我们只能说，阿不思·邓布利多失踪了。”  
“哦，真操蛋。”小天狼星说。  
“对。”费比安回答道，莉莉端上了酒来。 “所以，喝吧，喝吧，高兴起来，没准儿我们明天就死了。”  
“呃，难道不该说‘吃吧，喝吧，高兴起来'？” 莱姆斯问道。  
普威特兄弟俩都打了个寒颤： “你肯定没看过这里的菜单。”

事实证明，莉莉和小天狼星在这个派对上都是轻量级选手，特别是当莉莉意识到猪头酒吧没有点单限制的时候。 当然，这意味着黎明时分，莱姆斯要试着通过飞路粉，送四个醉醺醺的英语使用者返回威尔士（不，莉莉，是Llanmadoc Newydd*，不是弗兰疯狗认识我们，在你进壁炉之前试着再说一遍）。  
她仍然在壁炉的另一头摔倒了，但幸运的是，莉莉·伊万斯使用飞路粉时的糟糕运气在格兰芬多塔中人尽皆知，所以詹姆斯波特正张开双臂等着她。  
“你挡着我的路干什么，波特？” 当莱姆斯穿过火焰时，她质问道。  
詹姆斯对她咧嘴一笑，轻声说道，“让我送你上床睡觉吧，美人儿。”  
“你不能靠近我的床，波特，”莉莉反驳道，揽住他的脖子。 “你会占我便宜！”  
“彼得也要跟着过去。万一我做了什么不好的，他会阻止我，对吧？”  
“当然，我会的。”彼得迅速说道。  
“不，他不会。”莉莉说，莱姆斯认为这是对这一情况更诚实的判断。那时小天狼星倒在了一堆床上用品上时，他正准备去援救他。  
“大脚板？” 莱姆斯问道，在他身边跪下。  
小天狼星闭着大半个眼睛，笑得很开心。 黎明的微光中，他醉醺醺的样子竟显得格外天真。  
“好了，莉莉。”詹姆斯在大厅里说道。 “放开我，这样我们就都能上楼了。”  
小天狼星的喉咙里发出了一个愉快的音符，然后他抓住的莱姆斯膝盖，用力挤压。 “我十七岁了，月亮脸。”他说，声音含混而柔和。  
“你醉得太厉害了。”莱姆斯告诉他，蜷缩在他旁边，笑得像个傻瓜。 “也可能会有人占我便宜。”小天狼星梦呓似的地说，翻过身，面朝着天。  
莱姆斯看着小天狼星：他的脸上漫溢着幸福，头发蓬乱，衬衫开着口，露出了他的肚子。把那件衬衫向上掀开，在那赤裸温暖的皮肤上留下一吻，轻而易举。 然而，他只是温柔地说：“生日快乐，小天狼星。”  
然后他躺下，听着小天狼星在他旁边抽着鼻子，咕哝着梦话，准备入睡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *普威特兄弟，即费比安和吉迪翁·普威特，莫丽·韦斯莱的哥哥，第一次巫师战争期间的凤凰社成员。  
> *Llanmadoc Newydd，即文中莱姆斯的家乡，威尔士语，这里醉酒后的莉莉把这个地名说成了“Flan Mad Dog Knew Us”。


End file.
